


Fineshrine

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Kinda, Masturbation, Minor Choking, Minor Guro, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon, this is really self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia looked up at Clare from beneath long blonde lashes, left hand extended towards her. "Won't you help me out?" </p><p>Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fineshrine

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unbeta'd so you all get to read my mistakes :')

    "You are to meet with your team in 3 days. Do you understand?" Rubel said to the warrior, smirking slightly as always.

     "Understood." Clare said.

    "Then you are dismissed."

     Clare turned away from him to head back to camp.Raki was sitting upright in the clearing against a log, clearly awaiting her return. He smiled when he saw her, moving to rest on his side now that she was back.

     "We will be heading out at first light. I'll wake you when we need to leave." Clare said, settling herself against her sword.

     "What type of mission is it?" Raki asked sleepily.

     "An awakened being hunt. I'll likely leave you a town nearby since the one the Awakened being attacked has been destroyed." Clare replied.

     "Alright." Rakis said before yawning and closing his eyes to sleep.Clare watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. She admired the humans resilience in following her. He never once complained even through the many long days of traveling at her side. Ever since the incident in Rabona, the child clung to her more than ever. Clare turned her head up to look at the moon. She had a particular feeling about this new mission, that something would happen.

xxxxxxx

     Three days later they approached a town near their destination. It was later in the evening than Clare had hoped for, she was late again. She could feel the immense presence of a warrior not too far off, headed towards them. She put a hand on Rakis shoulder to stop him, deciding to wait and meet the warrior. The warrior was most definitely the single digit of the team with an aura that strong.

     "It took you long enough." The woman said as she approached. She wore a thick cloak over her uniform that made her dickie and symbol hard to see. Flicking the hood over her head she revealed a long silvery braid and sharp features.

     "I apologize." Clare said, guarded and uncertain. Miria's warnings echoed in her ear about the top five warriors. She had their names and symbols committed to memory incase she encountered one of them in a less than favorable position.

     "We will be heading out for the awakened being in the morning, there's no use to head out at sunset." The warrior looked her over from top to bottom. "We should get an inn for the night."

     "Why an inn?" She asked. Usually warriors didn't bother with inns let alone beds.

     "I hate sleeping on the ground." The other warrior said, crinkling her nose.

     "Lead the way." Clare said politely, stepping to the side.

     The woman huffed and walked in front of them, choosing a mid sized inn. They walked in and the innkeeper immediately put down his book. The higher ranked warrior's mouth spread in a pleasant smile at the fear in the innkeepers eyes. "Two rooms for the night and three passes for the bathhouse." She turned to Raki and Clare and muttered "You two smell... interesting."

     Clare kept her mouth shut at this, not letting her anger show. Raki looked openly taken aback and surprised.The innkeeper nodded reluctantly and reached for the keys and passes. He left them on the table in front of them and the silver haired warrior scooped them up. The innkeeper lead them to their rooms directly across from each other. "We should take advantage of the baths now." The other warrior said handing Clare a key and going into her room.

     "Gods, what is her problem?" Raki asked when they entered their room.

     "I'm not sure. But I think it would better to stay on her good side. She is very powerful. It is likely she is the captain for the mission." Clare said, taking off her armor and grabbing a towel to head to the baths, Raki did the same.

     "Really? I didn't know she was your superior. I'll try to keep my mouth shut then." Raki said, eyebrows raised. He didn't feel very happy about the possibility that Clare would get made fun of for her rank again. His first impression of the other Claymores had not been pleasant and he did not want the incident to repeat itself. Though he wasn't certain how the Claymore social system worked, he hoped that Clare would get more respect amongst her peers.

     There was a rapt knock at the door. Clare opened it to find the other woman in nothing but a white robe. "Hurry up. I'm the one with the passes after all." the warrior said and began heading over to the bath house. Clare fell into step beside her and Raki behind them.

     "I didn't catch your name." Clare said, trying to figure out just who the woman was.

     "Its Ophelia, ranked fourth in the Organisation." She said nonchalantly. Clare nearly stopped in her tracks, her blood running cold. Ophelia seemed to notice her shock and smiled at her.

     "Your name and rank? Clearly you are below me but I would like to know." Raki took more offense at this and opened his mouth to protest, but it died in his throat when Clare shot him a sharp look.

     "Clare, ranked fourty-seven. Do you know when our other teammates will arrive?" Clare said, looking Ophelia in the eye reluctantly.

     "I'm fairly certain we are the only ones. To be truthful I could have handled this mission myself, and yet the Organisation insisted that someone else come along. So it intrigues me as to why they would send a lowly fourty seven." Ophelia looked her over, a smile playing at her lips. "But we shouldn't waste this opportunity should we." Clare was uncertain as to what Ophelia meant by that as she opened the door to the women's bathhouse. Raki stepped into the mens bath house, giving Clare one last worried look.

     A pair of women were already in the baths when the two warriors stepped in. Clare had already taken off her armor and was clad in the white shirt,pants and dickie all Claymores were given. Ophelia had no inhibitions whatsoever and dropped her robe, tilting her chin upward in a challenge at the two humans. The women balked at the sight and immediately began to gather their things, muttering to each other. The words "monster" and "silver eyed witch" were familiar to Clare's ears and only seemed to feed Ophelia's savage grin.

     The two woman left in a hurry and Ophelia turned to Clare and gestured at her still clothed body. Flustered, Clare turned to start taking her clothes off, offset by the other warriors behavior. Clare heard Ophelia slink into the water slowly, almost silently, like a snake. When Clare turned around she saw that Ophelia's eyes were on her. Clare avoided Ophelia's gaze as she stepped into the water. The other warrior made her nervous for more reasons than she'd care to count.

     "Mmmmh,"Ophelia moaned."It's nice in here right?"

     "Yes I suppose so." Clare looked away as Ophelia uncrossed her arms and leaned back against the walls of the bath. Why was she so flustered at this? Nudity was considered nothing amongst warriors from the time they were young and their bodies considered little more than weapons against the yoma.When Clare met Ophelia's eyes again she was smirking. Her eyes were cold and calculating, the gray orbs piercing straight through her.Almost the whole time Clare had been with the warrior her mouth was curved into a smile, as though she knew a secret.

     Clare finally closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her body soak in the warm water. She felt ripples in the water and light splashing, when she opened her eyes she notices Ophelia undoing her braid and reaching for the soap. Clare was reminded that she too should wash her hair. Grabbing the small bucket and soap to her left she poured some water over her head, slicking her bangs back.

     "You don't speak much do you." Ophelia said thoughtfully, hair now loose and fanning around her in the water.

     "I suppose not." Clare replied. She could feel Ophelia's slight irritation at her short response from across the bath.

     Ophelia gave a huff and rolled her shoulders. She observed the meek warrior across from her. Her hair stuck to her supple looking skin, Ophelia wanted nothing more than to mark it. Her thin lips were set in what seemed like a permanent straight line, and Ophelia ached to hear sounds of pleasure and pain spill over them. She gave a long sigh at the growing heat between her legs. What a strange thought that someone so weak and boring would make her feel this way.

      Clare froze when Ophelia spread her legs wide. Sitting down the water only reached their chests so it wasn't difficult to see. Ophelia looked her over before sliding her hands slowly down her torso, groping her own breasts. The woman sighed again as she pinched her nipples and Clare tried as hard as possible to keep her gaze away, settling on staring at the wall behind the warrior.

     "What are you doing?" Clare asked between clenched teeth as Ophelia hands slid even lower, resting just above apex of her legs.

     "What does it look like? I'm relaxing." The other warrior said, voice even despite her lewd actions. Clare felt blood rush furiously to her face, uncertain at what to do. She crossed her legs in the water, trying not to think about what the other warrior was doing. She had tried to pleasure herself upon occasion when she bothered to and it rarely amounted to much. However sex wasn't uncommon between warriors at all. It was a well known secret among them that warriors had affairs with one another. Few humans found their scarred and wounded bodies attractive whereas for warriors aesthetics didn't matter.

     Ophelia's breath speed up when she noticed Clare's flushed face, thinking about the blood pumping just beneath the surface. She slid a finger between her folds, teasing circles around her bundle of nerves. For a moment Clare's eyes followed her hand before snapping back to the wall. Clare's eyes snuck a glance again when she spread her legs even wider and slid two fingers into her entrance.

     "Someone could walk in." Clare choked out, voice rough. She swallowed thickly and looked Ophelia in the eye. Ophelia looked lazily towards the door.

     "Guess I better be quick then." She said, as though without a care in the world. Her fingers sped up, arm causing ripples in the water. Her eyes were trained on Clare, she could tell the other woman was helplessly aroused. By the way that Clare was reacting she may even be a virgin and Ophelia's hips jerked at the thought. Ophelia groaned at the way Clare was squirming, not at all subtly pressing her thighs together. Clare's eyes widened at the sound and Ophelia grinned. She began making more noise, partially because she was close and partially to gauge Clare's reaction. Her thoughts grew less than organized as she nearly reached her peak. Sinful images crossed her mind of her fucking the other woman into submission, of watching her face twist and distort.

     Across the bath Clare sat confused and turned on. She had never seen another comrade sexually, but it would be a lie to say she had never thought of it. Clare tried to ignore the rise in yoki flowing through the other warrior, tried not to sense and synchronize with the desire pulsing in her body. She could almost swear that she could tell that Ophelia was thinking about her.

     Ophelia's back arched as she drew closer to completion, her eyes glowing gold. Her hips rocked into her hand and she shook with delight as she reached her peak, moaning loudly into the steamy air. The sound rang in Clare's ear and she had finally had enough. She stood up abruptly and stepped out of the bath.

     "I-I will leave you to your business." she stuttered out. Wrapping her towel around herself and walking towards the door.

     Ophelia pulled her fingers from herself."Wait a minute. " she laughed. Ophelia looked up at Clare from beneath long blonde lashes, left hand extending out of the water towards Clare."Won't you help me out?"

     Clare sighed through her nose and walked over to Ophelia's side of the bath, taking the extended hand. Ophelia climbed out of the water and stood before Clare, face devoid of emotion. The long haired warrior stepped into Clare's space, forcing her to take a step back, and another. Clare stumbled and Ophelia grabbed her before she could fall, spinning her into the wall.

     "What are you doing?" Clare asked, eyes wide with surprise and heart beating hard. Her towel dropped, fully exposing her. Their bodies were moist from the bath and smelled sweet from the soap.

     "You can tell me to stop any time." Ophelia said before leaning and pressing her lips to Clare's. At first Clare didn't respond at all until the kiss grew more aggressive. She had her hands on Ophelia's shoulders,unsure whether to push the other warrior away. She was definitely attracted to Ophelia, found her to be beautiful even. But she was unsure as to whether this was wise.

     "Come on don't act like a dead fish here. I'm trying to be courteous after all, the least you could do is put in some effort." Ophelia broke the kiss to mock clare.

     "Sorry I've..." Clare was reluctant to share the truth with the higher ranked warrior. Ophelia's mouth spread in a smile and she chortled.

     "Oh Gods you really haven't done this!" She cackled."I mean I suspected but... don't worry, I'll teach you if you are willing."

     Clare turned dark red in embaressment. She was unused to being so vulnerable in front of another person. Of being so utterly exposed.

     "Well?" Ophelia asked impatiently, leaning in so their noses were almost touching.

     "Y-Yes. But I can't leave the boy waiting for too long." Clare added on quickly. There was something appealing about Ophelia, something that made her want to do this.

     "Well then I'll walk you through it. Just relax." Ophelia murmured against her ear, breath making Clare shiver. Ophelia moved her hands from her throat down to her chest. She grasped a breast in each hand, rubbing circles around Clare's nipples with her thumbs until they stood erect in the warm air. At the same time she pressed her mouth against Clare's neck, working with her teeth and lips to mark the pale skin. Clare could feel it getting harder to breath, gasping at the sensations. She had never realized just how sensitive her chest and neck were. Ophelia didn't seem to care just how much noise was made as she pulled and pinched.

     "You see," Ophelia said, words slightly muffled against the column of her throat."The first thing you want to do is stimulate your partner like this. Don't go straight between the legs because you need them wet. Although...." She paused her ministrations, one of her hands burning a path down to Clare's core. She confirmed Clare's arousal when a finger dipped between the folds, coming away slick."My little show certainly did something for you."Clare swallowed a whimper when Ophelia started rubbing circles into her and continued tweaking her nipple.

     "Say, do you touch yourself? Because you're very sensitive down here." Ophelia muttered in interest. The lower ranked warrior seemed overloaded and Ophelia had barely even started. She pulled herself from the other woman's neck, proud of the marks she had left, even if they would soon fade. Clare's lips were tight but she nodded. It seemed she didn't want to make a noise. Ophelia most certainly had to fix that.

     Clare wanted to cover her face, she could barely bring herself to look Ophelia in the eye. The other warrior was looking at her like a piece of meat, like a predator that had cornered its prey. The feeling of someone else touching her like this was so different from her touching herself. It was also a dozen times more arousing. There was something about Ophelia that made her feel about ten inches tall, but that feeling thrilled her in a way she couldn't explain.

     Clare watched with wide eyes as Ophelia brought the hand up that had been teasing her and put her finger in her mouth. Clare's mouth fell open and she gave a low moan when Ophelia swirled it around. Resisting the urge to laugh at the other warrior, Ophelia sucked at her finger, the sharp taste of Clare on her skin. She was getting a real kick out of Clare's reactions, loving how easy it was to make her turn a lovely red. Ophelia pulled her finger from her mouth and offered it to Clare to moisten her fingers further in preparation.

     "Suck." she ordered, pressing the finger against Clare's lips.

Clare took the offer with some reluctance,wondering if what they were doing was typical for sex. She licked at the finger in her mouth slowly, wrapping her tongue around it. Ophelia's other hand came up from her chest to her jaw, tipping her head back against the wall. Ophelia's finger curled against her tongue, second knuckle tickling the roof of her mouth. With a pleased sigh, the other warrior pulled her finger from Clare's mouth.

     "Good girl." Ophelia praised and Clare could feel her ears burn and the wetness between her legs grow at the compliment. Ophelia trailed the wet finger down Clare's torso to her sex slowly. "Now comes the good part." She chuckled, clearly excited. Clare arched into her touch, trembling slightly in anticipation. Ophelia leaned in close to her face again, now gray eyes piercing into her own. "We're going to play a game. I want you to look at me and if you look away or close your eyes, I will stop. Here we go."

     Ophelia watched Clare's eyelids flutter when she slid a finger into her.The other warrior was irresistibly tight and slick, insides twitching around the single digit. Ophelia felt a thrill course through her, similar to the kind she got when slicing through an Awakened Being or when tasting red on her lips. Gods, she wanted to watch this girl bleed out, feel hot blood spurt all over her hands. But watching her squirm this way came a close second to what she may be like convulsing in pain.

     "One or two fingers will usually do the trick, three or four if you're feeling adventurous. You're going to want to curve and twist them, make sure you get all the right spots." Ophelia said as she watched Clare shiver. The other warrior certainly had a thing for her voice and the thought made Ophelia head rush.

     Clare felt the urge to shrink back against the wall under Ophelia's gaze. She held back a moan when the warrior curled her finger inside her, teasing a sensitive spot within her. The hand at her jaw tightened when she tried to bite her lip.

     "It's no fun if I can't hear you. Come on," Ophelia chided,"Moan for me." She commanded, sliding another finger inside of her and Clare gasped at the stretch."That's it, good girl."

    Clare's hips jerked at the compliment, and she fought to keep her eyes on her. Ophelia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head."So you like it when I call you a good girl?" By the way the woman's pupils were dilated, it was clear that Clare really liked it. Ophelia thrusted her fingers harder, pressing back at Clare's clenching insides. Clare let out a breathless cry at last, eyes burning gold and yoki levels rising. Ophelia repositioned her hand so that with every pass Clare's clit skated along her palm.

     The development only increased Clare's pleasure, making her hips rock even more with the double stimulation. Ophelia was leaning in until their foreheads touched, her eyes almost crossed to keep looking at the taller warrior. Ophelia's eyes were bright with excitement, her quickened breath intermingling with her own. Clare grunted as shaking spread through her body, her knees wobbling and hand trembling on Ophelia's waist. Her cries grew louder and higher as she approached her release. Ophelia's hand was now making sloppy wet sounds as her pace grew faster.

     Clare could swear the temperature was rising and the air was getting thicker. She found herself gasping for breath, desperate for air as though she were drowning. Clare thought she might break if something didn't happen. Her eyelids shut against the feeling. Just as she felt a tingling start all throughout her body Ophelia took her hands away.

     Her knees buckled beneath her and Clare found herself at Ophelia's feet."Told you I would stop if you closed your eyes. You lost our little game."Ophelia smirked, looking down at her. Clare looked back up at her, eyes dark and panting with need.

     "Oh don't give me that pouty kicked-puppy-dog look" She extended a hand again and yanked Clare back up to her feet. The look on the woman's face was priceless. "If you want we can play again. This time if you win I'll reward you." She said childishly, she wanted to play with the warrior a little longer.

     "What was that feeling?" Clare asked, rubbing at her jaw.

     "What feeling?" Ophelia questioned, genuinely confused.

     "When you got faster. I felt it in my whole body. And when my yoki grew out of control" Clare struggled to explain. She felt a similar feeling when she had surpassed her limit in Rabona, as though she were teetering on the edge and about to fall off.

     Ophelia stared at her before her eyes widened comically. She threw her head back and doubled over with laughter. Clare loosely folded her arms, getting a bit tired of the other warrior mocking her.

     "Did you, did you mean your orgasm!??" Ophelia giggled out.

     "What is that?" Clare asked, slightly irritated.

     "It's the whole reason people have sex! Or bother to touch themselves. Have you never truly had one?" Ophelia asked, wiping away tears.

     Feeling uncertain, Clare looked away."No I guess not." When Clare touched herself she never seemed to manage what Ophelia had accomplished so far. It had never felt as good when she did it herself.

     Ophelia laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into the wall. There was something new in her expression that Clare couldn't place.

     "You are much more exciting that I had judged you to be." Ophelia admitted,"To think I would be taking your virginity and giving you your first orgasm. That is if you will still let me. No games this time." Ophelia said seriously, grabbing one of Clare's wrists.

     Clare thought it over quickly and she nodded one last time. Ophelia pinned the wrist she held to the wall beside Clare's head. She pushed Clare's thighs apart and slid back into her core, starting out slow to tease Clare. Clare's inner muscles welcomed the intrusion and the warriors hips began to move. The pace was far too slow for Clare to reach release any time soon and she swallowed thickly. She looked up into Ophelia's eyes and opened her mouth.

     Before she could speak Ophelia cut her off."Want something?" The other warrior asked, feigning innocence. Ophelia leaned in and licked her ear lewdly, scraping the lobe with her teeth."You'll have to beg for it."

     Clare's heart raced at the implication. She would have to exchange her dignity for ecstasy. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she barely managed a harsh whisper of "Please."

     "What was that. I couldn't quite hear you there." Ophelia hissed, slowing her pace further.

     She whimpered and cleared her throat."Please." Clare pleaded, voice breathy and uneven.

     "Good girl." Ophelia jeered, beginning to speed up. She reached a quick pace as Clare cried out again. She wondered what kind of wonderful noises the other would make if she truly ripped her apart, tore her open and played with her insides. This lowly fourty seven was lots of fun. Clare was refusing to look at her directly again, choosing instead to close her golden eyes.

     "Let me try something." Ophelia said, an idea popping into her head. She lowered her head to the top of the wound down the middle of Clare's body. She extended her tongue and touched the tip against the split skin.

    Clare gasped loudly when Ophelia tongue squirmed into her flesh between two stitches. Clare put the hand that wasn't pinned to the wall on Ophelia's head, ready to push her away at the strange, shudder-inducing sensation. But her entire body was tensing, toes curling and insides clamping down around the vigorous fingers inside her.Clare panicked as her yoki levels rose, going up to almost her limit. She was straddling the line now, so close to the edge it terrified and aroused her. She sobbed as her orgasm washed over her, leaving her shivering and jerking uncontrollably. She tried to grit her teeth and focus on calming herself but Ophelia wasn't having it. The woman continued to skillfully finger her, hand moving almost impossibly fast. Clare shrieked and a second orgasm nearly knocked her off her feet, head slamming into the wall behind her.

     Ophelia's eyes were gold from arousal as well, high on yoki and power as she slowed down. She would've killed to watch the other woman awaken but she knew better than to induce it directly. Her tongue pulled away from the opening of Clare's chest. She looked the younger woman over one more time, drinking in the way she was flushed down to her chest, her glistening thighs and her terrified expression.Yes, she was most certainly pleased with her work. Clare gasped in sensitivity as Ophelia removed her hand. Bringing it up once more she sucked up the juices, delighted by the taste.

     Clare's legs felt like pure jelly and her head swam as she tried to bring her yoki back down. Once the aftershocks stopped coursing through her she managed concentrate enough to force her yoki into a neutral state. Breathing harshly she opened her eyes, vision the slightest bit blurry from hitting her head."You almost made me surpass my limit." she accused.

     Ophelia didn't answer her, instead grabbing her by the throat and pulling her in for another kiss. Her touch was rougher than it had been before, as though the woman had been holding back the whole time. Ophelia pushed her tongue through Clare's lips, exploring her mouth once more. She relished just how hard and fast the pulse at her palm was. She refrained from digging her nails in or choking her but couldn't help but imagine what it would've been like to feel her struggle beneath her. At the image she bit Clare's lip sharply, feeling the skin break and licking up the blood. She paused, noticing something odd about the taste. It was far too familiar.

     Ophelia broke apart from Clare, breathing wild and eyes dark. She seemed to be searching her face, expression unreadable. The hand at her throat tightened minutely and she leaned subconsciously into the touch. She worried at her lip, the bite had stung greatly and she could taste herself. Clare turned her face away breaking her stare, clearing her throat.Ophelia jerked her hands back from her. She watched as she knelt to pick up the towel that Clare had dropped, wrapping it around herself. Without looking at Clare and without a word she walked towards the door and left.

xxxxxxxxx

     The next morning Clare sat on the floor awake, sword at her back and Raki on the bed snoring. Warriors barely needed to rest as it was, but last night was different. She hadn't slept at all despite the slight tiredness in her body. Her mind had turned over the scene in the bath with Ophelia over and over again. From the abrupt exit to the less honorable parts. She tried to ignore the slight hurt from Ophelia leaving so quickly. Though she didn't know much about sex, she was certain both parties were meant to give and receive.

     Clare sighed and stood up, pulling aside the heavy curtains to let light into the room. Raki groaned and turned over in his bed. She gathered her armor and began putting it on piece by piece. When she finished Raki was sitting up in bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

     "I'm leaving soon." Clare informed Raki.

     Raki pursed his lips, deep in thought. He had worried last night about Clare. He finished up and returned to the room before her, falling asleep quickly. Something seemed off about Clare, something Raki couldn't put his finger on. Ophelia came to mind, did the other warrior say something to Clare to make her upset? He didn't trust Ophelia, he decided. He would have to follow them to make sure everything turned out okay.

     Clare left a substantial amount of money on the table for Raki to use while she was gone. She doubted he would need it assuming the mission would be finished quickly. She left the room to see if Ophelia had awoken. When Clare knocked at Ophelia's door she was met with silence. She couldn't sense Ophelia's yoki either.

     She headed up to the innkeeper's desk to ask about Ophelia. the man eyed her warily as she approached. "Have you seen my comrade?"

     "Left about an hour ago." he said gruffly.

     "Alright. Thank you." she left the building and walked out into the brisk air. She was confused as to why Ophelia had left again when they were supposed to do the mission together.

     She eventually arrived at the town the Awakened Being had destroyed. Walking amongst the ruins she could now sense the other warriors aura clearly. She passed through a stone arch, every fiber of her being seemed to be warning her. A sense of dread filled her as the approached what had no doubt once been the center of the of the town. Ophelia sat facing away from her, hair back in a silvery braid.

     "Ah. Good Afternoon." Ophelia purred and turned only her head to look at Clare.

     Clare startled when she suddenly sensed Ophelia behind her. Ophelia pinned her arms down to her torso forcefully, Clare was held in place as Ophelia nose ran along her neck and shoulder.

     "Don't be offended. You smell and taste very similar to an Awakened Being to me. Hold on I want to smell you a bit longer. You see, I kind of like it." Ophelia said and Clare tensed in her grasp at the mention of Awakened Beings.

     Ophelia tightened her grip on Clare and Clare grunted. "Too tight? Sorry about that." Ophelia listened to Clare make another noise of surprise when she stuck a hand down the front of her shirt. Her fingers played at the stitches of the wound down her torso. "Hold still now. Though I'm not giving you much of a choice in the matter now am I?"

     Clare gasped when Ophelia tore at the flesh suddenly, gritting her teeth at the sharp tinge of pain. The gloves digits came away red at the fingertips and Ophelia brought them up to her own mouth, sucking and licking at them just loud enough for Clare to hear.

     "Now that tastes strange. It's odd but it's also...familiar. You seem to be one of us, but are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, completely self indulgent and written purely bc I want to writing Ophelia fucking Clare. Feel free to message me on Tumblr (goatalicious) if you have any critiques or anything.


End file.
